Dance In The Dark
by Sigung-chan
Summary: Hyuuga Neji, pemuda berusia 18 tahun, seorang pelajar tingkat akhir di SMA dan juga sebagai 'butler' dari sepupu perempuannya sendiri, Hyuuga Hinata, seorang gadis berusia 17 tahun, pelajar yang juga merangkap sebagai Direktur Utama dan Kepala Keluarga Hyuuga
Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

I just borrow his Chara

Warning!

As you know, there will be so much typo, AU, _**OOC**_ , OC, and so much more.

Read first, and please give me your Review.. It's my pleasure...

Pemeran utama :

Hyuuga Hinata

Hyuuga Neji

Uchiha Sasuke

Please Enjoy..

 **DANCE IN THE DARK**

 **Satu**

Pagi hari yang cerah selalu diawali oleh Hyuuga Neji dengan membuka lebar-lebar seluruh gorden yang ada di kediaman Hyuuga. Hal yang selanjutnya dilakukan adalah mengintruksikan kepada _maid_ di kediaman tersebut untuk membuat sarapan dan menyiapkan sebuah teh hangat tanpa gula. Lalu, ia akan berjalan menyusuri koridor lantai dua yang panjang untuk sampai di sebuah pintu kayu mahoni besar yang tertutup rapat.

Pertama, ia akan menarik napas dalam-dalam seolah memberi tubuhnya kesabaran yang tak terhingga. Selanjutnya, ia akan mengetuk pintu tersebut sebanyak dua kali dan terdiam menunggu jawaban. Jika tidak ada jawaban (dan memang biasanya tidak pernah ada jawaban), ia akan menarik napas lagi dan membuka pintu mahoni besar itu pelan-pelan.

Hal yang paling biasa yang dilihat Neji ketika membuka pintu tersbeut adalah kegelapan. Kamar yang besarnya tidak terkira itu dalam kondisi gelap. Hyuuga Neji segera melangkah menuju gorden besar yang menutupi jendela besar di dalam kamar tersebut dan segera menarik talinya hingga gorden tebal itu terbuka.

Seketika itu juga, sinar mentari masuk dan menerangi kamar yang sedari tadi gelap. Dan juga, mentari berhasil menggelitik sepasang kelopak mata milik seorang perempuan yang tertutup rapat hingga ia mengerang dalam tidurnya.

Tahu triknya berhasil, Neji menghampiri tempat tidur king size yang terlalu besar itu. "Ayo bangun Hinata _-sama_ ," katanya.

Gadis yang dibangunkan itu mengerang semakin kencang sebelum ia bangkit dengan mata berat. Matanya masih sipit dan berat, tapi ia meregangkan seluruh otot-ototnya yang kaku selama delapan jam tidur. "Jam berapa sekarang?" tanyanya dengan ngantuk.

"Pukul enam pagi, Hinata _-sama_ ," jawab Neji. Hyuuga Hinata mengusap wajahnya dan membuka matanya. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah wajah kakak sepupunya yang tersenyum sopan. Hal selanjutnya, ia kembali berbaring di tempat tidur.

"Sekolah mulai pukul delapan," katanya sambil menarik selimut sutranya hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Namun, Neji kembali menarik selimut itu hingga tidak lagi membungkus tubuh gadis itu. Hinata menggeliat tidak nyaman.

"Pagi ini Anda harus menyelesaikan tugas makalah seni budaya dan menandatangani beberapa dokumen perjanjian dengan Universitas Swasta," jelas Neji sambil melipat selimut sutra itu. Hinata kembali mengerang. Ia duduk di tempat tidurnya.

" _Onii-san_ saja yang mengerjakan makalahku," katanya sambil menguap. Neji tetap mempertahankan senyum sopannya.

"Tidak bisa, Hinata _-sama_. Saya tidak akan membiarkan Anda melakukan hal curang seperti itu," katanya. "Lagipula, bukanlah itu kesalahan Anda yang malah bermain catur hingga malam?"

Hinata mendengus. Ia turun dari tempat tidurnya dan memakai mantel tidurnya yang berwarna abu-abu. "Baik, baik. Aku akan mengerjakan makalahku sambil meminum _morning tea_ -ku."

.

.

.

"Pagi ini Anda sekolah seperti biasa, lalu siangnya Anda harus menghadiri _meeting_ dengan _Supervisor_ dan _Marketing_ untuk membahas produk baru dan pemasarannya. Setelahnya Anda wajib menghadiri peresmian kantor cabang yang baru di kota sebelah dan memberikan pidato singkat. Lalu, Anda diundang untuk makan malam bersama dengan _Otou-sama_ dan membahas tentang anggaran belanja perusahaan serta perencanaan ekspor," kata Neji sambil membaca agenda hari ini sementara Hinata mendengarkan dengan malas. Ia memotong daging ikan didepannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

"Tidak ada yang bisa ditunda untuk hari ini?" tanya Hinata.

Mata Neji kembali menyusuri deretan kalimat dan jam yang ada di dalam buku agenda tersebut dan sejurus kemudian ia menggeleng. "Saya khawatir tidak ada yang bisa ditunda, Hinata _-sama_. Ini semua sudah direncanakan dari jauh-jauh hari," jelasnya.

Hinata mengangguk paham.

"Bagaimana dengan tugas sekolahku?" tanyanya lagi.

Neji kembali membuka lembaran lain dari buku agenda itu sebelum membacanya. "Anda masih harus mengerjakan tugas esai Sejarah mengenai Perang Dunia Kedua, lalu tugas kelompok untuk pelajaran Bahasa Inggris mengenai musikalisasi puisi, mengerjakan soal-soal latihan matematika yang belum Anda sentuh, dan membuat sebuah puisi dalam bahasa Latin untuk pelajaran Bahasa Asing," jelas Neji.

Hinata berdecak. "Kenapa banyak sekali tugasku?" gerutunya.

"Itu karena Anda selalu menunda mengerjakan tugas sekolah," jelas Neji.

"Ya sudah, aku akan mengerjakan tugas-tugas itu di sela-sela waktu lenggangku," kata Hinata. Ia mengelap sekitar mulutnya dengan serbet yang sedari tadi berada di pangkuannya. "Siapkan saja semua yang kuperlukan untuk mengerjakan tugas. Aku mau bersiap-siap dulu," kata Hinata sambil beranjak dari ruang makan tersebut.

" _Ha'I_ , Hinata _-sama_."

.

.

.

"Hinata _-chan_ , _Ohayou_ ," sapa seorang gadis berambut merah muda sambil melambai ke arah Hinata. "Neji _-san_ juga, _Ohayou_ ," sapanya lagi begitu melihat Neji.

" _Ohayou_ Haruno _-san_ ," balas Neji formal diiringi oleh senyum tipis. Gadis Haruno itu sedikit tersipu mendapati kakak kelasnya yang tampan tersenyum padanya. Ia lalu berpaling pada Hinata.

"Nee Hinata _-chan_ , kau sudah selesai dengan makalahmu?" Sakura bertanya lagi pada Hinata yang dibalas gadis itu dengan anggukan singkat. Mereka berdua pamit pada Neji untuk memasuki kelas masing-masing.

"Oh iya, apa kau akan datang untuk melihat pertandingan basket nanti?" tanya Sakura sambil duduk di bangkunya. Hinata hanya menatapnya datar dan sejurus kemudian menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku akan langsung pulang," _dan membahas masalah produk baru untuk perusahaanku_ , tambahnya dalam hati.

Sakura terlihat tidak puas. "Kau ini, selalu saja langsung pulang," keluhnya. "Sesekali menonton sekolah kita dong," lanjutnya.

"Bilang saja bahwa kau ingin aku melihat penampilanmu ketika team cheerleader tampil 'kan?" tebak Hinata. Haruno Sakura terkekeh malu. "Tanpa aku melihatnya pun, aku yakin kau sudah hebat," lanjut Hinata.

"Itu hanya pujian kosong bagi orang yang malas," kata seseorang yang lain dalam percakapan mereka. Mereka berdua mendongan dan mendapati seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut blonde panjang yang duduk di bangku depan mereka.

" _Ohayou_ Ino," sapa Sakura pada teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Yamanaka, aku berasumsi itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan percakapanku tadi 'kan?" tanya Hinata sambil tersenyum tipis.

Yamanaka Ino hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman manis. "Entahlah. Aku hanya mengenal satu orang pemalas di dalam hidupku dan berharap bahwa orang itu tidak akan bertambah lagi."

Pelipis Hinata berkedut singkat sebelum ia menghela napas. "Aku benar-benar tidak bisa datang," katanya pada akhirnya. "Lagipula sekolah kita pasti akan menang, seperti pertandingan sebelum-sebelumnya."

"Daripada itu, PR biologi kalian sudah selesai?" tanya Sakura. Yamanaka Ino dan Hyuuga Hinata mendesah bersamaan, hapal kebiasaan Sakura yang akan menyita buku PR mereka dan menyalin.

"Kau harus mulai mandiri jika mengerjakan PR," kata Hinata sambil menyerahkan buku PR-nya, tidak sadar diri bahwa PR Biologinya juga merupakan hasil karya kakak sepupunya yang diminta untuk mengerjakan.

Sakura hanya terkekeh singkat mendapati nasihat dari temannya. "Aku sibuk berlatih untuk pertandingan hari ini, jadi tidak sempat menyelesaikan tugas," katanya.

Ino mendengus. "Setidaknya kau harus menyisakan waktumu untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolah, dasar Jenong," ledek Ino.

Pelipis Sakura berkedut. Kata-kata terlarang keluar dari mulut Ino. "Well, aku minta maaf kalau waktumu tidak sebanyakmu, PIG. Biasa, orang sibuk," katanya. Ino mendengus. Hinata hanya menatap datar perdebatan didepannya.

Tidak lama setelah percakapan tidak penting mereka, bel masuk berbunyi. Semua siswa memperbaiki duduk mereka dan menunggu seorang guru masuk. Berselang dua menit, seorang guu perempuan dengan tampilan nyetrik masuk ke dalam kelas mereka.

.

.

.

"Ini data mengenai penjualan produk parfum yang baru ini dipasarkan dan yang ini merupakan hasil rekapitulasi mengenai data alat-alat berat dan mesin," kata Neji sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas ke hadapan Hinata. Hinata duduk bersandar pada jok mobil sambil membaca data yang diberikan oleh Neji.

Untuk sejenak, di dalam mobil itu tidak ada yang bersuara. Hinata masih sibuk dengan berkas ditangannya dan Neji juga sedang menyortir data yang akan dibawa meeting nanti.

"Ngomong-ngomong _Onii-san_ , apa makan siangku nanti?" tanya Hinata disela-sela kegiatannya.

Neji meliriknya sebentar sebelum kembali terpaku pada data dihadapannya. "Menu utamanya adalah daging sapi, Hinata _-sama_ ," jawab Neji.

"Daging lagi? Aku mau makan salad saja untuk siang ini," kata Hinata. Neji mengangguk mengerti.

"Akan saya sampaikan nanti pada kepala chef," jawab Neji.

Mobil mahal itu berhenti di sebuah gedung bertingkat yang menjulang gagah di salah satu tanah di Kota Tokyo. Sang Supir turun dari tempatnya dan berjalan menuju pintu Hinata dan membukakan pintu tersebut. Hyuuga Hinata turun dari mobil sementara Hyuuga Neji turun setelah Hinata beserta barang bawaan milik Hinata.

"Selamat datang, Hyuuga _-sama_ ," kata para pekerja di sana, berderet menyambut Hyuuga Hinata ketika ia berada di depan pintu gedung megah itu.

Hyuuga Hinata melangkah anggun melewati deretan pekerja yang masih membungkukkan badannya selama Hinata melewati mereka. Salah seorang karyawan wanita menyusul Hinata setelah Hinata melewatinya.

"Hyuuga _-sama_ , Supervisor dan Manajer Marketing sudah menunggu Anda di ruang rapat," infonya.

"Siapkan semua yang kubutuhkan. Aku akan ke ruang rapat sebentar lagi," katanya. Karyawan wanita itu mengangguk mengerti dan kemudian menunduk lagi sebelum ia berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dari Hinata untuk memberitahu perintah Hyuuga Hinata.

Hinata terus berjalan sampai ke lift. Di sana, Neji menekan tombol lift dan membiarkan Hinata masuk terlebih dulu barulah ia menyusul.

"Ke ruanganku," katanya. Neji menekan tombol 2 dan 3 sebelum lift tertutup dan membawa mereka menuju lantai yang diinginkan.

Di dalam lift, sebuah lagu aliran Rock diputar selama dua menit hingga mereka sampai di lantai tujuan mereka. Lift berdenting sebelum pintu lift terbuka. Hyuuga Hinata melangkah keluar diikuti oleh Neji.

"Musik yang tadi membuatku sakit kepala," katanya.

Neji membungkuk sopan sebelum menjawab, "Nanti saya akan meminta resepsionis untuk mengganti lagu yang diputar di lift."

"Katakan pada mereka jangan menyetel musik aliran Rock seperti itu. Memangnya gedung ini arena konser?"

"Akan saya sampaikan."

Hinata terus melangkah di koridor sampai di depan pintu kayu jati besar bertuliskan 'Direktur Utama'. Seorang wanita yang sedari tadi sedang asyik bekerja menghentikan pekerjaannya dan berdiri menyambut Hinata.

"Selamat datang, Hyuuga _-sama_ ," katanya sopan. Sebagai balasan, Hinata mengangguk singkat. Neji berjalan lebih dulu untuk membuka pintu kayu itu dan mempersilahkan Hinata masuk bersamaan dengan wanita itu yang berjalan mengikuti Hinata memasuki ruangan Hinata.

"Hyuuga _-sama_ , tadi pihak Universitas Swasta menelepon mengenai kesepakatan kerjasama yang akan Anda lakukan," katanya. Hinata duduk di kursi kebesarannya sambil melepas blazer sekolahnya dan menghempaskannya begitu saja di sudut meja. "Apa harus saya sambungkan telepon tersebut kepada Anda?" tanyanya.

Hinata menggeleng. "Tidak. Katakan saja aku sedang ada meeting dan tidak bisa diganggu. Kau atur saja waktu temu kami berdua," jelasnya.

Wanita itu mengangguk. "Baik, Hyuuga _-sama_." Ia membungkuk dan pamit keluar. Setelah wanita itu keluar, Hinata menyenderkan kepalanya di bantalan kursi sambil mengambil dokumen yang ada di meja kerjanya.

"Hinata _-sama_ , baju ganti Anda sudah saya siapkan. Silahkan berganti pakaian terlebih dahulu," kata Neji. Hinata bangkit dari kursinya dan menuju kamar yang ada di ruangan itu.

Hinata berganti pakaian menjadi kemeja lengan panjang berwarna biru tua dan celana kain berwarna putih susu yang membungkus pas kaki jenjangnya. Tak lupa kain kotak-kotak yang menjadi syal sekaligus dasi baginya. Rambut panjangnya dibiarkan tergerai di punggung.

"Anda terlihat cantik, Hinata _-sama_ ," puji Neji.

Hinata hanya mendengus pelan mendengarnya. "Semakin lama, kata-katamu semakin manis, _Onii-san_ ," katanya.

"Terima kasih." Neji mengambil berkas-berkas di meja Hinata. "Mari kita ke ruang rapat sekarang, Hinata _-sama_ ," katanya.

.

.

.

"Penjualan menurun. Itu yang kau sebut dengan 'batu loncatan'?" tanya Hinata setelah selesai membaca laporan dari marketing.

"Kami tidak memperkirakan sampai sejauh ini. Kami tidak menyangka bahwa perusahaan itu telah meluncurkan produk yang serupa dengan kita lebih dulu," jelas Manajer Marketing. Ia adalah seorang laki-laki berusia sekitar tiga puluh tahun dengan rambut berwarna merah darah.

"Harusnya kau memperkirakan sampai sejauh itu. Kau bukan seorang amatir di dunia bisnis," kata Hinata. Ia menyilangkan kaki kanannya di atas kaki kirinya secara anggun.

"Maafkan saya," pria itu berkata sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Hyuuga Hinata menaruh dokumen yang sedari tadi dipegang di atas meja.

"Lalu, apa rencanamu untuk mengatasinya?"

Pria itu berdeham singkat sebelum menjawab, "Saya berpikir untuk meningkatkan promosi secara lisan maupun visual."

"Tidak bisa hanya dengan berpikir," kata Hinata, "lagipula, iklan seperti apa yang akan dikomersilkan? Di mana akan dikomersilkan? Siapa yang akan mengomersilkannya?"

Pria itu diam. Untuk sejenak, tensi ruangan terasa berat sebelum Hinata melanjutkan, "Aku menginginkan hasil memuaskan dalam satu minggu ini dan aku tidak mau melihat laporan penjualan turun lagi. Kau pikir uang siapa yang digunakan untuk membayar gajimu?" tanya Hinata dingin.

Pria itu mengangguk meski terlihat sakit hati. "Baik, Hyuuga _-sama_."

Selanjutnya laporan dari para supervisor mengenai divisi masing-masing. Tidak ada kasus yang berarti sehingga membuat Hinata harus turun tangan. Setelah tidak ada lagi yang harus dilaporkan, rapat selesai. Hinata dan Neji berjalan lebih dulu keluar dari ruang rapat, barulah anggota rapat yang lain mengikuti.

Neji menekan tombol pintu lift dan membiarkan Hinata masuk terlebih dahulu sebelum ia ikut masuk.

" _Onii-san_ , aku ingin makan siang diruanganku," kata Hinata.

Neji mengangguk. "Baik, Hinata _-sama_. Saya akan mengatakan kepada kepala chef untuk mengantar makan siang Anda ke ruangan Anda."

Pintu lift berdenting dan terbuka. Beberapa orang yang mengantri di luar lift mendadak membuka jalan dan menunduk sopan begitu melihat Hinata berada di dalam lift. Hinata, seperti biasa, hanya mengangguk singkat dan terus berjalan menuju ruangannya.

Ia langsung duduk bersandar di kursi empuknya sambil menghela napas. "Hinata _-sama_ , ini soal-soal latihan matematika yang belum Anda kerjakan," kata Neji sambil menyerahkan sebuah buku latihan yang belum Hinata sentuh sama sekali.

Melihatnya, Hinata mengerang keras. "Tidak ada lagi 'kah pekerjaan selain mengerjakan PR?" gerutunya.

"Anda tidak boleh melupakan kewajiban Anda sebagai pelajar, Hinata _-sama_ ," katanya sopan.

Hinata melirik Neji. "Bukankah _Onii-san_ juga masih sekolah? Kau tidak mengerjakan tugas-tugas sekolahmu, _Onii-san_?" tanyanya.

Neji menjawab sambil tersenyum. "Anda tidak perlu khawatir pada saya, Hinata _-sama_. Saya sudah menyelesaikan tugas sekolah saya dan BEBERAPA tugas sekolah milik Anda."

Hyuuga Hinata tidak menanggapi perkataan kakak sepupunya. Dengan malas, ia meraih buku latihan dimejanya dan mulai membuka lembaran buku itu.

Tak berselang lama, pintu jati itu diketuk dan terbuka pelan. Yang masuk ternyata adalah seorang koki dengan membawa sebuah troli berisi banyak makanan.

"Selamat siang, Hyuuga _-sama_ ," katanya sopan. Ia segera mengambil sebuah piring keramik yang berisi salad sayur. "Ini makan siang permintaan Anda," katanya. Ia menaruh piring keramik itu di hadapan Hinata (bukunya sudah disingkirkan dulu) beserta garpu.

Koki itu lalu menuangkan segelas teh berwarna merah yang harum dan menaruhnya di meja kerja Hinata.

"Apa hidangan penutupnya?" tanya Hinata.

"Kue _Red Velvet_ ," jawabnya. Hinata mengangguk dan mulai mengambil salad-nya. Koki itu masih berdiri di hadapan Hinata.

Sadar bahwa koki itu tidak akan pergi sebelum disuruh, maka Hinata berkata, "Kau boleh pergi. Aku sedang banyak pekerjaan saat ini," kata Hinata.

Koki itu membungkuk sebelum ia keluar dari ruangan Hinata beserta troli-nya.

" _Onii-san_ ," panggil Hinata, "apa jadwalku setelah ini?"

Neji yang sedang sibuk di meja lain, segera membuka buku agenda Hinata. "Anda harus menghadiri peresmian gedung dan menyampaikan pidato," katanya.

Hinata menelan sayuran hijau itu. "Siapkan baju yang akan kupakai dan pidato yang harus kubaca," katanya.

"Baik, Hinata _-sama_."

.

.

.

Gaun berwarna peach cerah berbahan sifon tanpa lengan dan panjangnya lima senti di bawah lutut merupakan gaun yang dipakai Hyugga Hinata untuk datang ke acara peresmian gedung baru. Ia memakai sepatu hak tinggi lima senti dan itu membuatnya semakin menjulang tinggi. Rambut biru tuanya diikat setengah dan wajahnya dipoles riasan tipis.

Satpam gedung membukakan pintu mobil ketika mobil itu berhenti di depan gedung. Satpam itu membungkuk hormat ketika Hinata melangkah anggun turun dari dalam mobil. Dari sisi yang lain, Hyuuga Neji juga turun.

"Selamat datang, Hyuuga _-sama_ ," kata satpam itu sopan. Hinata melangkah memasuki gedung yang aulanya sudah disulap menjadi aula pesta.

" _Cheers_ untuk Hyuuga!" seru seseorang dari belakang Hinata. Refleks Hinata membalikkan badannya dan mendapati seorang lelaki berumur sekitar empat puluh tahun sedang mengangkat segelas wine dan tersenyum kasual pada Hinata.

Hinata balas tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih sudah datang memenuhi undangan, Namikaze _-san_ ," kata Hinata. Di sebelah lelaki itu adalah seorang perempuan cantik berambut merah darah, istrinya.

"Mana mungkin kami berdua melewatkan undangan khusus dari Hyuuga," katanya, "seperti biasa ya, kau tampil sederhana," komentarnya.

Hinata hanya tersenyum. "Saya hanya berusaha untuk tampil apa adanya."

"Yah, setidaknya benar-benar ciri khas Hyuuga. Pesta ini juga," katanya.

Hinta kembali tersenyum. "Terima kasih atas sanjungannya. Silahkan menikmati pesta ini kembali."

Setelahnya pasangan Namikaze itu undur diri dan mulai berbincang dengan kolega kerja yang lain. Hinata terus menyusuri pesta sambil dibelakangnya Neji memberi info mengenai tamu-tamu undangan.

Salah seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka berdua dengan membawa nampan gelas berisi anggur merah. Hinata sudah akan mengambil satu gelas anggur jika Neji tidak menghentikannya.

"Anda tidak boleh minum anggur dulu, Hinata _-sama_ ," katanya, "nanti Anda tidak akan menghabiskan makan malam Anda," lanjutnya.

Hinata mendesah pelan. "Hanya seteguk, _Onii-san_ ," katanya.

Neji tetap menggeleng. "Saya tetap tidak akan membiarkan Anda. Malam ini Anda masih harus mengikuti makan malam dengan Otou _-sama_ ," jelas Neji.

Meski jengkel, Hinata menurut.

Tak berselang lama, seorang perempuan datang menghampiri Hinata dan Neji. "Siapa dia?" bisik Hinata.

"Beliau adalah Senju Tsunade. Beliau merupakan istri dari almarhum Kato Dan, dan juga merupakan seorang Direktur Utama dari Rumah Sakit Tokyo," jelas Neji.

"Kenapa ia bisa berada di pestaku?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Itu karena beberapa bulan yang lalu Anda dan Senju Tsunade mengadakan kesepakatan mengeai sponsor rumah sakit," jelas Neji. Hinata mengangguk. Begitu wanita itu datang, Hinata tersenyum.

"Apa Anda menikmati pesta ini, Senju _-san_?" tanya Hinata sopan.

Senju Tsunade adalah wanita berumur sekitar lima puluh tahun dengan kulit yang masih kencang. Sekilas ia terlihat seperti wanita berumur tiga puluh tahun, tapi setelah banyak hal terjadi dihidupnya, tidak bijak menilai orang berdasarkan penampilan luar.

"Seperti biasa, pesta yang mewah, Hyuuga," katanya.

"Terima kasih. Saya harap Anda menikmati pesta ini."

Tsunade tertawa lembut. "Bagaimana caraku untuk tidak menikmati pesta ini, Hyuuga? Kau memang selalu bisa membuat orang lain terpukau," komentarnya.

"Saya menganggap itu sebagai pujian."

Tsunade kembali tertawa. "Tidak pun tidak masalah. Orang berumur sepertiku hanya bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan berpesta dan bersenang-senang. Sudah cukup banyak pengalaman membuat orang tua ini butuh sedikit 'hiburan'," katanya.

"Hanya dibutuhkan sedikit 'selera' dan 'keberanian' untuk bersenang-senang dan menonton hiburan," tambah Hinata.

Tsunade mengangguk. "Mungkin kau ada benarnya. Setiap hari rasanya orang sakit semakin banyak. Ternyata jika sudah setua ini, aku pun bisa merasa penat rupanya."

"Itu karena kita tidak bisa mengatur orang kapan ia harus sakit," jawab Hinata. Tsunade meneguk anggurnya lalu mengangguk.

"Kau benar, karena itu, aku menikmati pestamu, Hyuuga," kata Tsunade sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Ia lalu bergabung kembali di dalam pesta sementara Hinata dan Neji kembali berkeliling dan orang-orang menyapa mereka.

"Kapan pesta ini berakhir?" tanyanya setelah kolega kerjanya pergi. "Aku sudah tidak betah lagi," tambahnya.

"Anda masih harus menyapa beberapa orang lagi, Hinata _-sama_ ," kata Neji.

Hinata menahan gerutuannya. "Ini sebabnya aku benci sekali dengan pesta."

Neji menahan tawanya melihat adik sepupunya merenggut marah. "Setidaknya pesta ini bisa melatih kadar kesabaran Anda yang sangat tipis itu, Hinata _-sama_."

Hinata meliriknya sinis sebelum mengubah tatapannya menjadi biasa saja karena salah seorang koleganya menghampiri mereka.

"Hinata _-chan_ ," kata koleganya menghampirinya.

Hinata kembali berusaha memasang senyum. "Apa kabar, Uchiha _-san_?" ia bertanya ramah pada pria awal tiga puluh tahun itu. Rambut panjangnya diikat satu ke belakang, tapi tidak mengurangi kadar ketampanannya. "Apa Anda menikmati pesta ini?"

Pria Uchiha itu tertawa. "Kau ini terlalu formal padaku. Sudah kubilang, panggil aku ' _Onii-san_ '," katanya. Hinata hanya mendengus tipis. "Omong-omong, aku di sini sebagai perwakilan Ayah. Sebenarnya Ayah ingin datang, tapi karena ada perjalaan bisnis yang tidak bisa ditunda, aku harus menggantikannya," jelas Uchiha itu.

"Tidak masalah. Sampaikan pada Fugaku _-san_ agar menikmati perjalanannya," kata Hinata. Sulung Uchiha itu mengedip.

"Tentu saja. Ayah juga menyampaikan salam untukmu," katanya.

"Sampaikan salamku juga kepadanya."

"Oh iya, ada yang ingin kukenalkan padamu, Hinata," kata Itachi. Hyuuga Hinata menatapnya bingung sejenak dan Itachi memberikan gesture kepada seseorang untuk mendekat.

Lalu, mendekatlah seorang lelaki dan perempuan berambut merah tua.

"Ini Tuan dan Nyonya Sabaku," kata Itachi mengenalkan mereka berdua. "Tuan dan Nyonya, ini Hyuuga Hinata," kata Itachi mengenalkan Hinata pada mereka berdua.

Hinata tersenyum kasual. "Senang berjumpa dengan Anda, Tuan dan Nyonya Sabaku."

"Senang juga berjumpa denganmu, Hyuuga _-san_ ," balas Tuan Sabaku formal.

" _Ara, ara_. Ternyata kau jauh lebih muda dari yang kubayangkan," komentar Nyonya Sabaku. Ia seorang wanita berambut pirang dengan wajah teduh. Ia merupakan wanita bertubuh mungil. "Kudengar kau adalah Kepala Keluarga Hyuuga, bukan begitu?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Saya menganggap itu sebagai pujian. Lalu, memang benar, saya adalah Kepala Keluarga Hyuuga," jelas Hinata.

"Hebat sekali," puji Nyonya Sabaku. "Kami juga mempunyai anak seusia denganmu, tapi ia tidak hadir di pesta ini, padahal aku ingin mengenalkannya denganmu," katanya sambil tersenyum.

Hinata tidak menjawab pernyataan Nyonya Sabaku. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis. Setelah mereka berbincang singkat, Itachi kembali membawa kedua tamu pesta tersebut ke sudut lain.

"Siapa Sabaku itu, _Onii-san_?" tanya Hinata.

"Tuan Sabaku adalah Direktur Utama dari Perusahaan _Sand_ yang bergerak di bidang makanan ringan," jelas Neji.

Hinata mengangguk paham. "Kapan pesta ini berakhir dan aku bisa beristirahat?"

Mendengar pertanyaannya, Neji hanya menghela napas.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang, Hinata _-sama_ , Neji _-sama_ ," sapa para pelayan Hyuuga begitu mereka berdua sampai di kediaman Hyuuga Hizashi.

Hinata melepas mantelnya dibantu oleh seorang pelayan dan melangkah masuk ke dalam kediaman pamannya.

"Hizashi _-sama_ sudah menunggu Anda berdua di ruang makan," kata pelayan itu sambil membimbing mereka berdua memasuki kediaman tersebut.

Gaya rumah milik Hyuuga Hizashi merupakan model rumah Jepang Kuno dengan banyaknya lorong-lorong dan taman di tengah kediaman utama. Dulu, rumah milik Hinata juga persis seperti milik pamannya, tapi semenjak Hinata menjadi Kepala Keluarga, ia merombak total kediamannya menjadi gaya modern.

Mereka terus berjalan di lorong berlantai kayu sampai pelayan itu mengetuk pintu geser dan membukanya. Pelayan itu membungkuk dan berkata, "Hinata _-sama_ dan Neji _-sama_ sudah tiba."

Lalu, Hinata dan Neji memasuki ruang makan khas Jepang itu dengan sopan. Kimono Hinata yang ketat membuatnya sedikit kesulitan berjalan dan duduk, tapi ia tidak mengeluhkan itu keras-keras.

Hyuuga Hizashi dan Sang Istri sudah duduk manis di dalam ruangan itu lengkap dengan kimono kolot melekat di tubuh mereka.

"Lama tak jumpa, Hizashi _-san_ , Yoshino _-san_ ," kata Hinata sambil mengambil tempat di seberang mereka berdua, dengan Neji sebelahnya. Berbagai masakan khas Jepang tersedia di meja kayu itu.

"Anda terlihat manis dengan kimono ungu, Hinata _-sama_ ," puji Hyuuga Yoshino sambil tersenyum memandang Hinata.

Hinata hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis. " _Arigatou gozaimasu_."

Hyuuga Neji mengambil teko keramik yang berada di atas meja makan dan menuangkan isi teko tersebut ke dalam cangkir milik Hinata. Teh Jepang berwarna hijau dengan wangi _Green tea_ langsung memasuki penciuman Hinata.

"Saya harap Anda terbiasa dengan teh Jepang," kata Hizashi.

"Tidak masalah. Kadang _Onii-san_ menyiapkan teh Jepang untukku." Hinata melirik Neji yang juga melirknya. Tapi itu hanya sekilas sebelum mereka memutus kontak mata.

"Apa Neji memperlakukan Anda dengan baik, Hinata _-sama_? Neji membantu Anda dengan baik?" tanya Yoshino.

Hinata mengangguk kecil. "Tentu saja, Yoshino _-san_. Aku merasa terbantu dengan adanya _Onii-san_. Ia selalu membantuku."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," kata Yoshino.

Akhirnya mereka memulai acara makan malam dengan diselingi oleh beberapa percakapan singkat yang random. Setelah mereka selesai makan malam, Hinata, Hizashi, dan Neji menuju ruang kerja Hizashi untuk membahas 'sayap' perusahaan yang akan dikembangkan oleh Hyuuga. Hizashi mengajak Hinata untuk bermain shogi.

"Saya harap Anda masih menyenangi permainan kuno ini," kata Hizashi. Mereka duduk berhadapan dengan papan Shogi di tengah yang sedang disusun oleh seorang pelayan.

"Dibanding Shogi, aku lebih menyukai catur. Tapi tak apa, toh setiap permainan seperti ini aku tidak akan kalah," kata Hinata.

Pelayan itu sudah selesai menyusun bidak-bidak Shogi. Hizashi mempersilahkan Hinata untuk memulai permainan lebih dulu. Hinata memajukan sebuah bidaknya.

"Aku sudah membaca proposal yang Anda kirim kepadaku beberapa hari yang lalu," kata Hinata memulai pembicaraan. "Kabar baiknya, aku juga berpikiran serupa dengan Anda, kabar buruknya, karena harga dollar sedang menaik tajam, laba penjualan menurun."

Giliran Hizashi yang menggerakkan bidaknya. "Saya juga sudah memperkirakan sampai ke sana, dan itu bukannya mustahil 'kan? Hyuuga corp. merupakan perusahaan raksasa yang bergerak dalam bidang alat-alat olahraga, kecantikan, serta parfum, dan sekarang, Direktur Kecil kita ini akan melebarkan sayapnya ke bidang Suplemen."

Hinata menyunggingkan senyum tamak sejenak sebelum menggerakkan bidak yang lainnya. "Itu langkah yang bagus. Perusahaanku akan menguasai pasar dan aku yang akan memastikan hal itu."

Hizashi menangkap basah senyum tamak milik Hinata, tapi memutuskan untuk pura-pura tidak melihat. "Keinginan itu hak milik semua orang, tapi terlalu tamak juga tidak bagus untuk kesehatan."

Hinata mendengus mendengar pamannya. "'Tamak'? Menurutku ini bukan tamak. Ini bisnis. Di dalam dunia bisnis, tidak ada kata 'tamak'. Bukankah Anda seharusnya mengetahui hal ini lebih baik dari siapapun?"

Hizashi menunduk memandang papan Shogi yang sedang mereka mainkan. "Anda benar." Untuk sesaat, tidak ada yang bersuara.

Hinata menggerakkan bidaknya yang terakhir untuk meraih kemenangan. "Anda tidak perlu khawatir, Hizashi _-san_. Aku ini tidak pernah kalah dalam sebuah permainan. Perusahaan Hyuuga pasti akan menguasai pasar dan memenangkan permainan saham. Aku pasti akan menang," katanya.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Hizashi. Hinata bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan menghampiri pamannya. "Terima kasih untuk makan malamnya, paman. Aku sangat menikmatinya. Permainannya juga menyenangkan. Kalau paman masih ragu, percayakan saya padaku. Keponakanmu ini tidak pernah kalah. Selama paman berada disisiku dan mendukungku, aku semakin tidak akan kalah," katanya.

Hinata berjalan keluar ruangan kerja Hizashi, meninggalkan Hizashi dan putra tunggalnya.

"Neji," panggil Hizashi.

Hyuuga Neji yang sedari tadi sibuk memilah dokumen, mengangkat pandangannya. Ia mendengar seluruh percakapan yang dilakukan Ayahnya dan sepupunya. "Ada apa, Otou _-sama_?"

"Hinata… Aku mempercayakan Hinata kepadamu," katanya. Pandangannya menatap lurus Neji. "Kau harus menjaga Hinata dan tidak boleh meninggalkannya," lanjutnya.

Neji menunduk hormat pada Ayahnya. "Tentu saja Otou _-sama_."

.

.

.

"Aku lelah," kata Hinata sambil bersender di jok mobil. "Aku juga ngantuk. Sesampainya di rumah aku akan langsung tidur."

Mobil sedan itu meluncur mulus di jalanan yang mulai sepi karena hari sudah malam. Kelap-kelip lampu neon di Tokyo membuat malam jadi tidak terlalu gelap dan mencekam. Namun, memberikan kesan indah yang enak dipandang, meski karena itu bintang menjadi minder untuk tampil cantik di langit malam Tokyo.

" _Onii-san_ , siapkan dokumen yang harus kutandatangani. Aku akan menandatanganinya besok pagi," kata Hinata.

"Baik, Hinata _-sama_."

Adik sepupu yang merangkap menjadi Kepala Keluarga Hyuuga dan seorang gadis dengan perangai yang buruk… menjaga Hyuuga Hinata bukanlah tugas yang mudah.

.

.

.

 **Bersambung**

* * *

A/N: Baiklah... Saya tahu bahwa masih banyak cerita berseri yang masih belum selesai, tapi saya dengan seenak jidatnya malah membuat sebuah cerita baru. Maafkan saya.

Kalau kalian bisa menebak, cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah manga berjudul KUROSHITSUJI karya Toboso Yana (atau nama lainnya BLACK BUTLER). Kalian tahu kan, manga yang demi-apapun-itu-butler-tampan-sekali? Nah, cerita ini terinspirasi dari manga itu. Namun, cerita tidak serta merta 'mengutip' langsung dari cerita Black Butler. Hanya mungkin beberapa bagian saja, dan di awal-awal cerita. Tenang, tidak akan ada cerita iblis atau dewa kematian kok di sini.

Lalu, maafkan saya jika Hinata SANGAT-SANGAT OOC di dalam cerita ini. Entah mengapa saya suka membuat karakter Hinata yang jauh dari sifat aslinya. Menurut saya Hinata cocok jika menjadi Kepala Keluarga yang angkuh dan tamak. Jika ada yang keberatan dengan karakter Hinata di sini... ampuni saya, tolong jangan bunuh saya.

Nah, _last but not least,_ Kritik, saran, dan komentar selalu diterima.


End file.
